The Way I Say I Love You
by AnimeFreak2110
Summary: Just a little puppy love can get one hanyou the only thing he really wants...Love :


The Way I Say I Love You

A/N: Hi! hope you enjoy!

Kagome bounded down the steps into the well house._ Im so late I promised Inuyasha id be there sooner he's gonna kill me, _Kagome thought while jumping into the well. The blue light engulfed her and hugged her body helping ease her down so she didn't fall. She stood for a moment to listen to a birds song and to smell the fresh air that wasn't polluted by things from her world until…

"KAGOME!" It was all interrupted by an angrey hanyou screaming her name. Here we go, Kagome thought. Looking up she could see inuyasha looking down at her with a disapproving face. Kagome tossed her yellow bookbag over the edge of the well torwards Inuyasha. Then she started to climb. She threw herself over the top of the well just to fall flat on her butt.

"Figures" Kagome muttered to herself. Standing up resulted in Inuyasha lecturing her on being late and more crap she didn't listen to. Instead she stared at his lips and how they were moving, she had always wanted to kiss him. He had perfect lips rounded with a good sized arch on the top. Full and beautiful. Kagome giggled to herself of calling inuyashas lips beautiful. That's what she thought when he stopped talking to stare at her then she realized that she giggled out loud.

"What are you laughing at wench?" he demanded her.

"Nothing Inuyasha, shall we go to the village?" She asked while picking her bag up off the ground. All she got was a gruff from him then they were off. It was silent as they walked. But comfortable, like this was nothing. It was moments like this that Kagome enjoyed to share with Inuyasha. Sometimes their hands would graze and they both would turn with a blush on their faces. Also every once in a while it felt as though a spark would pass through her and Inuyasha. It was like shocking yourself but didn't hurt felt warm and it travled throughout her body. She could tell Inuyasha would feel it to because when it happened he would gasps in shock.

When they got to the village, Songo, Miroku, and Shippo were waiting for us.

"Greetings Kagome-chan," Miroku smiled at kagome.

"Hiya Kagome!" Shippo said as he jumped on her shoulder.

"Hey" Songo smiled a heartwarming smile then continued,

"Ah sorry to let you guys know at last minute but we need to stay at least one more night here because we don't have any supplies,"

"And," Miroku said, "The villagers need assistance with hunting for meat and gathering wood for their fires so I told them me and Inuyasha would help…" he looked up at Inuyasha to see him glaring at him.

"Well," Kagome tried to lighten the mood, "we can get more rest before we have to set off again." She smiled at them a smile that in everyone elses mind thought of as a smile that could heal the sick make a person that just lost a family member feel almost better. Kagome had the best smiles.

Later that night after everyone had fallen asleep Kagome glanced outside to see a beautiful night sky and decided to walk to the lake near the village. Stepping on the bank of the lake she slid down to where her feet were almost touching the water. Soon she was starting to drift into sleep. When she was nearly sleeping a hand touched her shoulder. If it wasn't for the the hands she would have fallen into the lake. Kagome turn so fast everything was a she refocused Inuyasha was staring at her.

"Gods Inuyasha you could have made a little noise coming up." Kagome plopped back down on the bank. A few moments later Inuyasha joined her.

"What, not going to tell me I shouldn't be out her all alone?" Kagome said with a frown.

"No" Kagome looked at him. That shocked her. He would always tell her that, why was now any different?

"Why….?" Inuyasha seemed shocked by her to. Then he composed himself.

"Because I knew where you were, im always with you Kagome." Kagome didn't know how to respond so she just left that to linger in the air.

"I yell at you because I worry, most of the time when you leave I have upset you or something is wrong…I guess I be a jerk to cover up that worry." Kagome still didn't know what to say._ Is he saying he cares for me? _Her thoughts were answered when he spoke.

"I guess I care for you a lot more than I put on .I…" He stopped talking and it grew silent. Kagome broke the silence.

"Yea I care for you to Inuyasha. Probably a lot more than you and I both know…" she stared straight ahead to avoid looking at him. She could sense his movement and then she felt a ram wet thing on her cheek slide up. _Feels like a dogs kiss,_ Kagome thought. Then froze. Her hand flew to her right cheek and she turned to look and inuyasha and his blushed cheeks ._I can't believe it did he just lick me or dog kiss me or whatever you call it…?_

"Wha-What was that for?" Kagome said still in a daze.

He smiled at her and simple said

"That's the way I say I love you." He pulled her into and embrace and held her they stay that way all night even woke up that way let's just say Kagome did get her kiss from the rounded beautiful lips.:)

A/N: Did you like it? I loved writing it well it is my bedtime lol so r&r plz GOODNIGHT!


End file.
